


Love Is An Open Door In My Ass

by Shipaholic



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Closeted Character, D/s dynamic (mild), Established Relationship, Frozen did not deserve this, Humour fic, L is such a brat, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Secret Relationship, Switching, Walt Disney turns in his grave, Yotsuba Arc, poor Light-kun, sap, spoilers for Frozen, this is very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipaholic/pseuds/Shipaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuda gets very excited about an email forward. The task force despairs.</p><p>This is your traditional sappy/porny Lawlight-during-the-Yotsuba-arc fic, but in the DRAMA VERSE. So, L is really hot in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is An Open Door In My Ass

“Matsuda, that’s inappropriate.”

 

Matsuda’s face fell like a failed soufflé. “I’m sorry, Chief, I thought it would be funny…”

“It was the opposite of funny,” said Aizawa.

“I’m not sure I heard it right,” said Himura, frowning.

Light cringed. It had been bad enough the first time Matsuda had said it. He hoped the man would take this opportunity to let it go. He took one look at Matsuda’s sweet, stupid face, and knew there would be no such luck.

“Well, I read it in an email forward last night.” Matsuda had perked right back up. Did he really think this would go over better a second time? Light marvelled at his optimism. “You take the title of the last song you listened to, and you add onto the end -”

“‘In my ass’,” L spoke alongside Matsuda in a monotone from the sofa. Light jumped. Watari, who had been topping up Light’s cup of coffee, shot L an appalled look, and Soichiro pursed his lips so badly his face threatened to collapse in on itself.

Mogi chuckled.

The task force whipped around as one to stare at him. Mogi turned very red and held up the papers he’d been reading over his face.

“That’s quite enough,” Soichiro said, firmly.

He wasn’t quite fast enough. Himura had already started speaking. “What’s the last song you listened to, Matsuda?”

Matsuda looked gratified. Then he paused, remembering, and blushed. “...Oh. _‘She’s an easy lover’_ ,” he sang, reedily and off-key.

“...In my ass,” Himura finished, taking a demure sip of coffee.

Light heard at least two people break into coughing fits. L said, “That’s very kinky, Matsuda-san.”

Light glared at him. L was bouncing his legs over the side of the sofa and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Light said, “Dad is right, this is inappropriate. And a waste of time.”

“Light-kun, it’ll be much easier if we go round the room now, everyone gives the last song they listened to, and we get it out of our systems. I’ll go first if you like.” L’s sharp canines flashed behind his full top lip. Light bet he was a biter as a child. It was a shame they were all too mature to turn the tables. He often thought L deserved a good nip.

“I don’t want you to go first, I want you to cut it out. And I know what the last song you listened to is, because you keep playing it in your room when I’m trying to sleep. Your taste is ridiculous, by the way. I have a little sister, I’ve already heard the _Frozen_ soundtrack enough times to last me the rest of my life -” Light froze. Everyone stared at him. “Oh no.”

“What’s the matter, Light-kun?” said Matsuda, at the same time L said, “Ah.”

Light was pleased to see L wrinkling his face rather than laughing.

“What is it?” Mogi demanded.

L fell back on the sofa with a sigh. “Light-kun has just remembered the last song he listened to. Regrettably, so have I.”

There was a pause as the task-force caught up. Himura got there first. She gave a soft laugh, half-hidden behind her coffee cup. “ _‘Let It Go’_?”

“Not quite,” said L, glumly.

“ _‘Love Is An Open Door’_ ,” said Light, in miserable resignation.

More than one person laughed. Light decided to imitate Mogi and hide behind a handful of papers.

* * *

 

“I don’t see why you were so horrified, Light-kun. You’re hardly a Disney aficionado. I, on the other hand, was very fond of that song.”

“You would be. It’s silly, theatrical and over the top.”

“It’s also a duet, Light-kun.” L shot him one of those looks from under his eyelashes. Light struggled to keep his hands by his sides on their way up the corridor. “And I caught you humming along one time,” L added, smugly.

“Of course I was humming along, I’d heard it thirty times in the last week,” Light muttered. He couldn’t wait to get back to the room.

“That doesn’t answer the question of why you were so embarrassed. Destroyed childhoods aside, it wasn’t any more obscene than Matsuda’s answer. And Watari having last listened to _Flight of the Bumblebee_ was rather bizarre -”

“I can’t believe you got him to participate.”

“Thank you, I’m quite proud of that.”

“I wasn’t complimenting you. If I’m complimenting you, you’ll know because a pig will fly past the window.”

“That happened to me once in Beirut. I might tell you about that case some day. But for now, kindly answer my question.”

They had reached L’s hotel room. Light wrapped his arms around his elbows and drummed his fingers while L unlocked the door. “I was just uncomfortable because it sounded a bit…”

L looked back at him, eyebrows raised. Now that he was saying it out loud, Light felt rather stupid. “...Gay.”

L’s eyes widened, and then he was laughing. Those pointy canines were back, too. Light really would bite him in retaliation one day.

“I’m not bothered by - I’m not embarrassed!” Light could feel his cheeks heating up. Great. “I just like privacy, and I’d rather no-one on the task force got the wrong idea.”

L’s eyes went impossibly round, and - unbelievable, he was actually pouting. Light wasn’t fooled for a minute. Those full red lips would soon relax into a more typical smirk.

Light was unprepared for L to seize the lapel of his jacket and pull him into the room after him. He stumbled a little, and L caught him, only to push him up against the door and press his entire weight to Light’s body from chest to hips. Their legs tangled and L’s hands were on his jaw and Light’s gasp was swallowed in L’s lush mouth. Light felt the scrape of those canines on his lower lip, and ah, there was that smirk.

It was some time before Light’s hands, clutched in L’s messy hair, moved with the purpose of pulling his head back. Their lips separated with a wet, pornographic noise, and for a second Light was too dizzy to talk. He licked his lips, tasted L and got distracted all over again.

“Was it important, Light-kun?” L said, breathlessly. His voice grew raspy when he kissed Light for this long. It made Light’s blood pound to listen to him.

Light tried again, and was pleased when he managed to produce words. “You knew there were cameras in the corridor. I just said I didn’t want the task-force to know. Stop messing with me.”

“Actually, you said you didn’t want the task-force to get the wrong idea.” L’s head dipped and he captured Light’s earlobe, scraping it with those sharp little teeth. “If they believed that you and I were not having relations, _that_ would be getting the wrong idea. I was taking you literally.”

“If you make a pun on ‘taking you literally’ -” Light gasped out.

L flipped him. Suddenly Light’s front was against the door and L was plastered to his back, nipping the back of his neck, grinding slowly against his ass. “What a wonderful idea. I do love your brain, Light-kun.”

L’s long fingers were in his waistband, untucking his shirt and rubbing at his hipbones. The space where Light’s face was tucked against the door was airless and yet Light didn’t mind. L’s beautiful mouth was back on his earlobe, worrying at it and licking round the rim of his ear. Light heard a low hum, almost as if L was purring, and then words sung in English, and he was lost in a haze of L’s sweet voice singing for him. Then he recognised the lyrics.

“ _‘All my life has been a series of doors in my face…’_ ”

“ _Are you joking_ ,” Light hissed.

The song dissolved into a snort, right in Light’s ear. Light struggled out of L’s grip, swivelled and grabbed his upper arms. Right, the bastard had this coming.

Light manhandled L across the room. His goal was the bed, but if they didn’t make it that far he’d have no problem giving L a magnificent carpet burn. L allowed himself to be manhandled, eyes dancing in his sharp face. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his lips extremely so. Light was sure he was bright red and sweating all over. Life just wasn’t fair. Or maybe it was unfair in his favour, throwing this brilliant, immature, infuriating creature into his arms.

They reached the bed. Light gave L a shove for good measure, then crawled on top of his sprawled body, accepting L’s hot eager hands all over him. L nipped at his lips, tangled their legs together and managed to roll them over, and Light got a lapful of L and a mouthful of L’s tongue at the same time. It was too good, and it went against his plan, and he lost time kissing L some more before he managed to wriggle out from under him. Before L could pin him again, he began to strip, starting with his t-shirt. L’s eyes lit up. Light undressing was his surefire distraction. L rose to his knees on the bed and copied him, making short work of his shirt buttons, and then it was basically a race to get naked.

Light won. He climbed back on top while L’s underwear was only just past his hips. Pushing against L, his bare cock slid over soft cotton, through the scratch of pubic hair, up to L’s firm stomach. L’s dick was a warm heavy pulse against Light’s belly. Whenever they slid together, Light saw stars.

Light knew that he could shove against L and make them both come, but instant gratification was far less satisfying than what he had in mind. He still wanted to punish L for… various things, actually. L deserved a lot of punishment.

Light allowed himself one more pleasure-lanced thrust against L and uncoupled their bodies, holding himself out of reach. L panted, face pinched in pleasure, and tried to follow him. Light slipped out of his arms, shoved L’s underwear all the way down and wrapped a fist around his dick. He jerked him to the brink, hard and fast, until L was groaning, pushing his hips off the bed, cock working furiously through the ring of Light’s fist. When he was seconds from coming, Light took his hand away.

L fell back down, breathing heavily. Light left his dick to throb untouched in the recycled hotel room air. He climbed to the head of the bed, straddling L’s shoulders and bringing his own cockhead within inches of those plump red lips.

“You’re being cruel today, Yagami-kun,” L murmured. His eyes were heavy-lidded, almost closed.

Light’s skin thrummed, little tingling pulses running everywhere and leaving him alive and flushed. Yes, he was being cruel. It made him feel shocked and guilty and thrilled. He hoped it was only L who drew this impulse out of him. Only L deserved it.

“Give me your hands,” he said.

L did as he was told. Light slid his hands into L’s, feeling the long skinny palms, the delicate knobby wrists, the spindly fingers. He guided them to the headboard and watched L’s fingers wrap around the brass bars. Light laid his own hands on top of L’s and curled his fingers around them, pinning them above L’s head where he couldn’t touch himself.

“You can come after I do,” he said.

He felt breath on his cock as L laughed softly. It was difficult to see his face from this angle. L lifted his head to get closer to Light’s dick, craned his neck and strained to suck in the tip. With neither of them using their hands, it was a frustrating few seconds. Light accidentally dabbed precome on L’s cheek and just that contact made him groan and tremble. At last, by luck, Light slid in at an angle where L could brush the tiniest kiss to the tip of his cock. Light gasped as if winded. The dumb organ between his legs twitched, trying to press an answering kiss against L’s soft mouth.

L glanced up. From between Light’s thighs he was all dark glittering eyes and sooty lashes. Light fell a little bit under a thrall every time he looked at him. He wanted to kiss him, badly, and he also wanted to grab his hair and shove his dick into his mouth until L’s eyes fluttered closed and his throat convulsed around him.

Light did neither. He wrapped his hands tighter around L’s on the bedposts and rocked his hips, silently ordering L to get on with it.

L flashed him a feral smile and obliged. He lifted his head and captured the tip of Light’s cock in one frictionless suck. Then he curled his tongue around it so delicately Light could die. Light keened and pressed his hips forward, pleasure and heat drawing him in, all the way inside the seal of L’s mouth.

L’s lips were firm yet yielding. They gripped and sucked Light perfectly as he slid back out, then in again. Light went slow and shallow, luxuriating in it, letting himself be unravelled by L’s hollowed cheeks, that maddening tongue. If he wanted to, he could run wild, pump himself into a frenzy and leave bruises on the back of L’s throat. L would let him, probably get off on it. But for now he took his time, working into warm wetness and savouring everything L was doing. It figured L would be a genius at blowjobs. It gave him a way to twist an opponent in knots even when unable to talk.

Light squeezed his hands around L’s on the bedposts as he rocked a little deeper, making him work harder. L seemed so helpless, having to lie still and swallow Light’s cock, and Light knew that it was such a lie. L never got into any position that he wasn’t extremely happy to be in. Trust had nothing to do with it, either. L let Light be rough with him because L had power and Light had none. Even when Light let himself go a little, left fingermarks on L’s wrists or hickeys on his neck, L was really the one in control.

Even that one time, when L had slunk into Light’s room, grin splitting his face in two and _those handcuffs_ from the beginning of Light’s stint on the task force dangling between one thumb and forefinger. Even when Light had looped the chain through the headboard and got L on his hands and knees and fastened the cuffs around his wrists. Even when he’d made L’s body jolt and bounce on the mattress while Light plunged in and out of him, pushed him to exhaustion and refused to let him come. Even then.

There was no reason to think of some of the things he wanted - the fantasies L stirred in him - as evidence of sadistic tendencies. Not when L was the bigger sadist without trying, and in situations when it really mattered.

Light found this reasoning comforting.

He began to fuck L’s mouth a little, not too hard. L’s breaths came in sharp and fast through his nose. Light knew this was exciting him, that his neglected dick was bobbing, swollen, in the empty air. He closed his eyes to listen to the slick noises of L sucking him. They were gorgeous, filthy, and suddenly Light was bucking and moaning and close to an orgasm without quite knowing when that had happened. He tried to pull back, misjudged and slipped completely clear of L’s mouth by mistake.

“Shit, shit, shit -”

Light wasn’t proud of how his voice slid high, like a man deprived of life-saving succour rather than L’s lips. His hips worked frantically trying to get back inside. L craned his neck and, miraculously, took him again in one attempt, one long drag all the way down. His throat fluttered against Light’s tip. Light felt him moan as though he was the one getting sucked off.

Light gasped, “L, L, do it, I’m going to come -”

L’s tongue dragged along the underside of his cock, and Light spilled over. His body seized in pleasure and made a beautiful mess of L’s lips and chin. As the high gripped him, he clutched L’s hands to the bars of the headboard, feeling the bony knuckles dig into his palms.

Light slipped free at last, shivering and mumbling, “Ryuga, Ryuga...”

His hands were stone stiff around the headboard. He had to work to unpeel them. When it was done, L gathered Light into his arms and let him flop, too wrung out to even return L’s caresses.

“Yagami-kun…” L purred in his ear. His hands stroked Light’s hair back.

Light drifted. He watched through half-lidded eyes as L delicately wiped his face with the back of his hand, then licked it off with his pink cat’s tongue.

“You made a mess, Light-kun. I hope it was good for you.” L had never sounded more smug.

“Mm-hm. Thank you, Ryuga.” It took effort to talk.

Light’s eyes travelled over the louche, nude sprawl of L’s body. He wanted to brush the damp hair from L’s cheeks and kiss the soft curves there. That was too far to reach, so instead he nudged the back of his hand between L’s thighs and brushed it lazily up and down his erection. It earned him a sigh and a stretch. Light reached the head, plump against his knuckles, and turned his hand over to slide back down. Heat radiated into his palm.

L wriggled, moaned and blinked his dark eyes. His long fingers curled around Light’s wrist, and Light found his hand pulled away, his body turned on its stomach, and L above him, pressed insistently between his thighs.

Light grunted into the pillows. L caressed him with his fingers, scooted back and kissed the small of his back, where he was always gaspingly sensitive. Light’s body twitched and drew up tightly. L’s touches shocked him like drips of meltwater. For a while he grew crazed from teasing, hardening slowly against the mattress. Then the weight of L on top of him was gone, and he felt briefly untethered, despite knowing all that was happening was L rummaging in the drawer next to the bed for a condom. It was a bone-deep relief when L’s fingers returned, now slippery wet, and made him shiver as they pressed into him.

They had different preferences when it came to this. When L was being fucked, he wanted to be tied up in knots, bent over countertops, and ideally put in more than one position before they were finished. Light wanted to be stretched out flat under L’s warm weight, every muscle in his body pulled taut, made to take each lazy snap of L’s hips.

Light pushed his fingers into the mattress and slid his arms out to either side, as far as they could go. A pleasurable burn bloomed in his back and shoulders. L kissed over all the places his muscles were straining, while his hands spread Light’s legs and his fingers opened him up. Light was still loose and floating from coming in L’s mouth and it was easy to let him in, first fingers and then the blunt press of his cock.

L sunk in by inches, sighed into Light’s hair and kept going until their bodies were flush together and Light couldn’t remember being so full. L gripped Light’s hips and did it again, just as slowly. The pace made Light hurt with something that wasn’t pain. His body clenched up tight in frustration. L made a noise that sounded like triumph.

“If you’re doing this, then do it already,” Light whispered. His entire lower body was throbbing.

L fucked into him hard, without warning. Light wailed, the sound compressing down to a whine when L dragged out again slow. One of L’s fingers trailed down Light’s back. He shivered so violently it almost felt like an orgasm.

Light knew L would draw this out as long as he pleased. He tried to go limp and just take it, but a sudden thrust or swivel of L’s hips and he’d quiver and stiffen all over. He ached whenever L’s cock slid out of him. L’s little gasps when he pushed back in were his only concession to how much this was affecting him in return. Light’s attempts at domination seemed so clumsy in retrospect, with L tormenting him with such small, spare movements.

Gradually, there was more. Light was left to cope with the unsatisfying throb of his insides for shorter times before being filled again. It was a long build-up to what he wanted, L driving into him steadily and the bedframe squeaking as it rocked back and forth.

Light floated, warm and stretched and full. He couldn’t rub against the mattress because L was holding his hips down, but he didn’t mind somehow. L was everywhere, pressed to him and sliding, his moans quiet and intense. Light’s heart swelled, as close to trusting L in the moment as it was possible to be. He got like this sometimes, full to the brim with affection and gratitude to L for doing this to him, making it so perfect. He always had to remind himself it was just endorphins.

Now the mattress springs were groaning. Warm breaths stuttered out of Light into the pillow. L released his hips and clutched his shoulders instead, panting his rising arousal out between Light’s shoulder blades. Light was free to swivel around L’s cock and grind his own into the sheets. They were moaning in tandem and it felt so good, rising towards something in perfect sync. This was how things should be all the time, Light and his arrogant Ryuga.

L climaxed with three long shudders. Light could feel him pulsing through the condom. His own trapped cock ached in sympathy. Light wished he could come from this too, L’s pleasure spilling into his own.

Too soon, L was sighing contentment and carefully pulling out, leaving Light empty and needing release. Light shivered from sudden loss of warmth when L slipped away to dispose of the condom. The second’s worth of absence was brutal. Light held in the soft, relieved sound he wanted to make when L came back, half-sprawled on top of him and rolled him onto his side, spooning up behind him.

They lay curled together and breathed in overheated air. L was all sweat-dampness and drowsy warmth. His eyelashes tickled Light’s shoulder. Light wondered if L was going to drop off wrapped around him. He was still hard, but the need to get off was less insistent than moments ago.

L stirred. Light heard the snap of a bottle cap and the wet sounds of fingers being coated. Then L’s hand was between his legs and Light was arching back. He moved lazily, enveloped in cool slipperiness, so good after the dryness of trying to rub off against the mattress.

Pleasure built slowly, with no urgency. L stroked and Light let himself unspool, hips thrusting to L’s tempo. He came with a sigh to L biting his shoulder.

* * *

 

They were still curled around each other when Light woke up, ten minutes or an hour later. L hadn’t moved, even though the sheets were disgusting. Light wrinkled his nose. He had no idea how L could change his shirt eight times a day but loll about in bed after sex.

L stretched when Light moved to sit up. “Light-kun, are you returning to your room?”

The question was a formality nowadays. “No, I’m just moving over.” Light climbed under the clean sheets on the other side of the bed. Praise L’s preference for huge, ostentatious furniture. L climbed after him and flopped at his side, naked and face-down. It was a nice view.

There was a pause. L said sweetly, “Shall I put music on?”

Light glared. “No.”

One bright eye gleamed at him from under L’s fringe. “A pity. After all, we’ve found our song.”

It took Light a second to remember the conversation that had started all this. He stared at L, horrified. “ _‘Love Is An Open Door’_ is _not_ our song.”

L started to hum it. Light slumped down and covered his head with a pillow.

L stopped humming. His long fingers crept under the pillow and eased it away from Light’s face. Light squinted up at him and tried to figure out why he voluntarily slept with this man.

“Why would you even want that as our song? One of them turns out to be evil and tries to kill the other.”

L raised an eyebrow.

“...You’ve got to be kidding me.” By this stage, Light thought he would have stopped being offended whenever this happened. Apparently not. “For the last time, I am not -”

“- Not Kira. I know. And it never is the last time, Light-kun.” L put the pillow aside and leaned down to kiss Light’s cheek.

Light gave in and let him. L lingered, planting more kisses. Light didn’t know how he could do this with someone he suspected even slightly of being Kira. It was moments like these, during sex and after, when Light was the most certain he couldn’t possibly be Kira, because he couldn’t imagine wanting anything else this badly.

L eventually slid under the covers and curled around Light like a monkey. As Light began to drift off, he heard L speak again.

“It’s an optimistic film, you know. Even the villain survives.”

He sounded sad. Light searched his mind for something to say, but sleep rose up and claimed him before he could find the words.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, apologies to Frozen. I like Frozen a lot.
> 
> Secondly, apologies for this fic generally. I was supposed to be writing something with a plot. I have no excuse.
> 
> I'm not apologising for the title, though. That is my favourite thing I have ever written.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
